A Gorey Tale of Demise
by Reika-Hell-Flower
Summary: One by one we bite the dust. Very true indeed. Death is, ironically, a part of life. The last part. The last adventure. While some have rather common and "boring" deaths, others go out with a bang and get their names on the news tablets. Pitty they don't get to enjoy that sudden fame though. But in the end, we all... fall... down.


**NOTE: THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION BASED ON THE SONG "A GOREY DEMISE" BY CREATURE FEATURE. THE SONG AND ITS LYRICS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THE STORY FOR EACH OF THE CHARACTERS IS MY INTERPRETATION. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PEOPLE AND REAL EVENTS IS PURE COINCIDENCE**

* * *

><p>"Let's party!"<p>

Everyone raised their glass in glee and cheered. No one threw a party like Amber.

Practically everyone in school showed up at Amber's "lair" for the party she had announced. They were on vacation, free of exams and homework, and what better way to celebrate than get wasted and party near the pool? Even though most of the attendants couldn't stand Amber, it was worth putting up with her just to enjoy themselves on her luxurious house.

Amber was the typical snotty-nosed brat who thought she could get away with anything because she was born with silver spoon up her ass. Her parents being wealthy and powerful, Amber ruled the school, striking fear on the students that weren't quite as confident as her and making everyone else wish she would just crawl into a hole and die. Despite what she might believe, she didn't have any friends. The girls that stuck to her did so only to get access to her money and luxurious life style. They hated her, but put on a smile whenever she talked to them and laughed at her boring and dry jokes.

The ones that were unfortunate enough to not be as "cool" as Amber, well… they would be cursed with a school life of never ending torment at her hands. Yes, if there was something that Amber loved more than bragging about her possessions and looks was to bully others who weren't as fortunate as her. Public humiliations, making out with other girl's boyfriends in a strategic place so everyone would see, taking embarrassing photos of them and spreading them across school… Amber was not above doing any of those things. No one was quite sure why she bothered – after all, she had such a good easy life, why did she have to make everyone else's miserable? The conclusion everyone had arrived to was that she was just that much of a bitch.

And that party wasn't any different. Amber was on her best bitchy behavior that day, inviting a group of not-so popular studious girls just so she could humiliate them. Her "friends" laughed at them as well, while most people around them were just looking around bored. They had seen that many times before, it was nothing new. They could try and stop Amber from abusing them, but it would only get them in trouble in the end.

"Okay, that's enough, Amber."

Everyone raised their heads. Who was it that just talked?

One of her "friends" stood between Amber and the girls she was humiliating, a stern look on her face and hands on her hips.

Amber looked at her with slight surprise. "Kimberley, _what _are you doing?"

"I'm telling you to stop. These girls had done nothing to you. Just quit it, everyone's tired of your bullshit," Kimberley replied, looking at Amber with all the disgust she had bottled up during the time she had spent with her.

Amber stared at her for a few seconds in shock, but regained her composure quickly, laughing. "Okay Kim, that was pretty funny. Now, just get out of the way…"

Kimberley didn't move. "I'm not joking, Amber. I'm done. I'm done with you and everything you do. Even your voice annoys me. I thought you would change after what happened to Patricia Moss, but it looks like I was wrong."

Amber rolled her eyes. Who cared about _Patricia Moss_ anyway? She was just some low-life who didn't have the backbone to make it on school, let alone on life.

"Really, Kim? Please, I had nothing to do with what happened to that ugly nerd…"

"Weren't you the one who gave her the burger? You killed her, Amber!" Kimberley snapped, pointing at Amber angrily, who finally realized the seriousness of her "friend's" attitude and stepped back, closer to the pool. "Yeah, you! No one else did that! I told you that it was too much but you wouldn't listen. You never do. You think you can get away with everything, because mommy and daddy will fork over all the cash you ask for. You're nothing but a bully!"

People in the crowd nodded, looking sternly at Amber, finally displaying all the disgust they felt towards her. Amber looked at all of them angrily.

"Oh right, now that one starts bashing at me every one else does. You know what you are? Cowards!" she snapped back, gesturing towards them. "Filthy little cowards, all of you! You don't complain about me when I'm buying you stuff, do you? You don't complain when I'm throwing parties, do you? You're all just a bunch of hypocrites, especially you Kim!" she added, looking at Kimberley. "You're all and mighty now, acting all righteous, but you have been always by my side up until now, nodding with your mouth shut. Why didn't you say anything sooner, huh? Oh that's right, because you were too busy enjoying the gifts I got you and HELPING ME do what you call 'bullying' others! You and I are no different. Actually, you are worst, because you were faking and going along with it just for your own personal gain."

Amber finished, looking at Kimberly with a triumphal grin as the latter looked stunned. The crowd looked at Kimberley waiting for her reply. Kimberley looked at the ground. Amber did have a point. She had done nothing up until now. She had just now decided to make a change. But hey, wasn't that what made her different from Amber?

Kimberley looked up at Amber defiantly. "Yeah. You're right. I'm a hypocrite. I stood by your side even though I didn't agree with what you were doing, just because it was easier than going against you. But I'm done with that now. And I'm done with you!"

Kimberley took three furious steps towards Amber, and for a second, the latter thought she was going to hit her. Instead, Kimberley pushed Amber into the pool, as the crowd gasped. Slowly, but steadily, everyone clapped and cheered as Amber emerged with her mouth wide open as if she had just been washed away by a giant wave.

"You! My – my clothes!" she gasped, wiping her hair off her face and looking down at her super expensive clothes, now all wet and most likely ruined.

Kimberley didn't bother to say anything else to her. It wasn't worth it. She simply gave her one more hateful look and turned around, leaving the side of the pool. The crowd quickly followed her, some people taking seconds looks at Amber with mocking grins on their faces.

"Hey! HEY! Where are you all – where are you going?! Ugh you are paying for this, Kim! All of you! Ugh…" Amber yelled. No one was listening to her anymore though.

She started swimming towards the edge of the pool, quickly thinking of a revenge plan against that traitor Amber and all of those low-lives who _dared_ laugh at her. They would see… they would regret the moment they… wait. Something wasn't right.

Amber stopped swimming with an apprehensive look on her face. Her leg felt weird. Suddenly, without warning, the muscle in her leg tightened, just below the knee. Amber screamed in pain, desperately trying to paddle. Her leg ached so bad, she couldn't move it. She couldn't even think; all she could do was try to paddle. But soon that proved impossible. With one last scream for help that no one heard, she disappeared from the surface of the water, sinking further and further into the pool, her attempts at swimming back to the surface proving fruitless. Unable to hold her breathing anymore, she took a breath underwater. Her lungs burned, her leg hurt… it was unbearable.

That was the end. So that was it, huh? Abandoned by her friends, mocked by everyone, left to drown on her own pool… As she coughed underwater only for the water to go back through her nostrils, quickly and inevitably filling her lungs, Amber's last thought was of Patricia Moss. Who would have thought huh? She honestly wasn't expecting Patricia to die from that. She just thought she would get a small fright and go back to school so Amber could mock her over it. That was her plan. But she died. Well, she couldn't let people know she was _sorry_. Instead she ignored it all. There was no avoiding it now, though. Amber doubted she would end up seeing Patricia. Surely there would a spot in hell for Amber, and Patricia wouldn't go there for sure. Secretly Amber wished she would get a chance to apologize.

Amber's eyes slowly looked at the edge of the pool. It looked as if someone was there… but that couldn't be… was that person…? Was the pain and panic making her see things?

With one last futile attempt at trying to cough out the water, Amber sank. Further and further into the darkness of the pool.

The person at the edge of the pool was still there. Watching. Amber's lips twitched into a smile. So… she came back just to watch her last moments of misery?

"_Are you happy now?..."_

"… _Patricia…" _


End file.
